


Taming Her

by TsukiTenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bleach
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Aizen x Usagi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiTenshi/pseuds/TsukiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone above things like emotions, they seem to be sneaking up on Ulquiorra more and more. Not that he'd admit it, nor even acknowledge them himself. But then he had the dream... Ulquiorra x Usa, implied Aizen x Usa. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Her

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I thought up at least 6 years ago, when I was still reading the Bleach manga (really want to go back and finish it...) But after writing this, I checked to make sure I got the wording right for the question Ulquiorra asked Orihime. I remembered it as "who do you belong to?"; it was actually "for what purpose do your mind and body exist?". Which actually would still work for the purposes of this fic, but not quite as well, so let's just say it is "who do you belong to", yes? (Or I guess it should technically by "to whom do you belong", but… never mind.) So I reread that part of the manga, and realized that the convo he had with Nnoitra was probably the real inspiration ("How far have you gotten in taming her"?), so I added that into the fic, with some tweaks.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't read or watched Bleach in about six years, so let me know if I portray Ulquiorra alright. I also may have gotten some details about Hueco Mundo wrong. I remember Ulquiorra being generally stoic aside from the occasionally mild show of disgust.
> 
> Warnings: smut, dubious consent (but not really).

He watched the redhead with cold eyes. Having escorted the low-level Hollows who bore her meal, he stood now studying her. It was a familiar routine by now, and her progress was satisfactory. He posed to her the usual question.

"Who do you belong to?"

Orihime's gaze fell, her expression pained. However, she answered after only a slight hesitation.

"I belong to Aizen-sama."

Satisfied, he left her chamber. He had one more visit to make, and beckoned the food-bearing minions to follow. As he made his way to his next destination, his pace unconsciously picked up. He passed through several hallways – Orihime did not know her friend had followed her to Hueco Mundo, and it was intended that it be kept that way. Perhaps it was part of the negotiations with Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra had not been privy to them; he knew only that a player had removed herself from the battlefield on the condition that she remain in Hueco Mundo with Orihime, in order to ensure her safety. He did not know the reason behind Aizen-sama's fascination with the woman, but it seemed to be behind his lord agreeing to the deal.

He entered a room very similar to Orihime's, and his eyes sought the silver-haired woman gazing out the window. Unlike Orihime, she refused to wear the white garb given to her. But, then, her purpose here was her own. He had no doubt that Aizen-sama desired her submission even more than that of Orihime – for the fulfillment of more than one desire – but for some reason, he was not forcing his will upon her. As the minions left the food on her table and departed, the woman turned her startlingly blue eyes to regard Ulquiorra in a bored fashion.

"Aizen-sama would have you reminded that you are welcome to share his table," the Espada said stoically. The woman – Usagi as her friends called her, Serenity to Aizen-sama – rolled her eyes.

"And you can remind him," she said in an overly-sweet tone, "that he would be wise to leave me in peace, even if he was unwilling to agree to as much in our deal." She stood, stretching. "How is Orihime?"

Ulquiorra knew what she was really asking.  _What has been done to her, what has she been made to do?_

"She remains undisturbed in her chamber," he replied, and Serenity visibly relaxed.

He watched her as she approached the food-laden table. He couldn't help but feel a tiny sliver of curiosity. No one in Hueco Mundo save Aizen-sama seemed to know who she was. It was obvious she had power, but it felt completely different from any other. She looked only a shade older than Orihime, but her eyes were ancient; yet she was not from soul society. Further, she was interesting enough for Aizen-sama to diverge from his carefully laid plans.

Realizing that he was lingering without reason, he pulled his eyes away from the mysterious woman. He turned to leave, but then paused. Although she was not meant to be broken to Aizen-sama's will, he still posed the same question to her as he did to Orihime... purely for his own curiosity. But by now he knew how she would respond; why did he keep asking? Surely not for his own amusement. He was above such things.

Still...

"Who do you belong to?" he asked. He would not admit, even to himself, that he took satisfaction in –

 _delighted in_  –

the fire that sprang to life in her eyes at the question.

"Myself," she growled, her hard eyes narrowing at him. A step up from her previous "go fuck yourself", although that response had somehow satisfied –

 _thrilled_  –

him as well. He had known she had a temper, but somehow had not expected such words to fall from such elegant lips. Normally such vulgar talk displeased him. Strange.

His expression and demeanor completely neutral (naturally; he was above petty emotions), he turned and left the room.

To his displeasure, Nnoitra was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I heard you were entrusted with the care of our pet princess and the mystery woman, hmm?" Nnoitra said, smirking at the other Espada. "How are things going?"

"It is a trivial matter," Ulquiorra replied, moving to step around Nnoitra. A hand slammed into the wall inches from his face, blocking his path.

"Oh really?" Nnoitra asked persistently. Ulquiorra did not react, much to the other's displeasure.

"Inoue Orihime was under Aizen-sama's spell before she was ever brought here," he said. "He manipulated her skillfully. She does not have the power or the will to turn against us."

"Mmm, that may be," Nnoitra allowed. "But... I hear that the other is quite the spitfire. So tell me..." he leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with Ulquiorra. "How far have you gotten in taming her?"

Ulquiorra merely brushed past the leering Arrancar. "Degenerate scum..."

But the encounter was insignificant, and was quickly forgotten.

~~~

The dream was unexpected. He did not often dream. When he did, it was never so vivid, and never so...

The light from the fireplace flickered over her bare skin. It was the only light in the room; Aizen-sama had made sure that there was no moon visible to her. His mind did not know what to make of the situation, but his body seemed to have no such uncertainties, and he found his lips trailing down her neck as she panted beneath him. They were horizontal... on her bed, he realized, and he somehow knew that her hands were tied to the headboard, and that silky restraints around her ankles tethered her loosely there as well. His mind processed this logically, but his hand cupped one of her breasts, and his mouth moved to engulf the erect nipple. A whimper from the woman beneath him caused a very brief flash of desire to break through the detached observation of the situation, but it vanished just as quickly. These were calculated acts, to serve a specific purpose. Nothing else. The warmth and smoothness of her skin beneath his hands and tongue was noted, but surely not enjoyed. He was above such things.

Still, as he continued, a rare emotion would flare up here and there.

Again, his body moved without conscious decision from his mind, which continued its impartial observation even as he moved to her neglected breast. He nipped at its peak in contrast to the suckling he had bestowed upon its mate, and discovered that both methods seemed to please her. His hand trailed down her body to explore her intimately. His fingers teased, brushing lightly over places that made her gasp and buck against her restraints. He was content with –

 _inflamed with lust by_  –

the slick heat that told him his methods were effective. He would make her submit to him.

Slowly, he slid down her body. His lips ghosted across her abdomen, his hands reaching under her thighs and pushing them up to elevate her legs. In this position she was fully exposed to his impassive –

 _hungry_  –

gaze. His breath wafted across her most sensitive area, causing her to gasp. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her left inner thigh, noting –

 _reveling in_  –

the way her thighs trembled, the way her breathing came even faster, the barest hint of stifled moans and whimpers. Slowly, his mouth moved back to center over her core, but then continued its path to the opposite thigh.

" _Who do you belong to_?" he whispered, planting a matching kiss on her right inner thigh, this one even closer to her drenched sex. She cried out softly as he nibbled around her aching core. She had to give him the right answer, at last, or continue to suffer. She  _would_ submit.

His tongue circled her bundle of nerves, and it proved to be the last straw. With a throaty moan, Serenity gave in. " _I belong to you, Ulquiorra!"_

~~~

The unexpected answer surprised him into wakefulness even as his dream self dove in to reward her. It seemed that was the answer his dream self sought all along, although it made no sense. It served no benefit to Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, his mind awhirl. The burning need was brief, fading before he even had time to analyze it, leaving him empty and cold once more. What an odd dream... but, not one to be dwelt on.

After all, he was above such things.

 


End file.
